


Se Solamente Dio Inventasse Delle Nuove Parole Potrei Scrivere Per Te Nuove Canzoni d’Amore E Cantartele Qui

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kind of..., M/M, Nilippo, i blame boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 11:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "If the look his mum is sending his way is any indication, Filippo may have been just a bit too enthusiastic about offering to drive Jolanda to her piano lesson. He ignores it though, grabbing the car keys off the hook and hurrying his sister along."





	Se Solamente Dio Inventasse Delle Nuove Parole Potrei Scrivere Per Te Nuove Canzoni d’Amore E Cantartele Qui

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am again with these two! Hope y'all like it, please if so leave some kudos and comments, also forgive any mistake i could have made.

If the look his mum is sending his way is any indication, Filippo may have been just a bit too enthusiastic about offering to drive Jolanda to her piano lesson. He ignores it though, grabbing the car keys off the hook and hurrying his sister along. 

"Awfully helpful today, aren't you?" she grins up at him, his mum is standing in the door way to the kitchen, watching the two of them, she looks amused, even more so when Jo adds, "Niccolò's home for the holidays, I think. I don't suppose that's anything to do with your hel--mph!" 

Filippo slaps a hand over his sister's big mouth, but the damage is already done and mom's laughter follows the two of them out the door. 

"You're a menace," he tells his sister, she grins at him with all her teeth and he's torn between despair and pride, shoving her forward, he just says, "now get in the car." 

The thing is Filippo's had this stupid crush for over a year now, ever since he'd come to pick up Jolanda from a lesson and found this dark-haired tattoed boy at the piano, face entirely too serious. Filippo just couldn't help leaning over the other side and making silly faces until he'd smiled back. 

That'd been the first mistake, really, because Niccolò - as Jolanda'd told him later - had the sweetest smile Filippo'd ever seen. The second mistake had been making Niccolò laugh, seeing the way the skin crinkled at the corner of his eyes, the tiny divots at the top of his cheeks, that was the moment that had sealed Filippo's fate. 

Of course, a second later they'd been interrupted by Jolanda, Niccolò’s mum, and the arrival of Niccolò's _girlfriend_. 

He's done his best not to think about it, but every so often Niccolò's home from university and Filippo gets caught up all over again. Niccolò's a serious fellow, but he always laughs at Filippo like he's the funniest thing ever, it doesn't help. 

Filippo pauses, nervous, and rubs his sweaty palms over his thighs, looking over her shoulder at his delay, Jolanda rolls her eyes "you're so silly, Fili" she tells him with a shake of her head, he scowls in her direction, but she's already bounding up the stairs and into the house. With a sigh and shake of his own head, Filippo follows. 

He walks in just as Niccolò's telling Jolanda that his mum is waiting in the back practice room, she smiles sweetly and says, "oh good! You can keep Filippo company then!' before turning and making her way down the hallway, when she's out of Niccolò's eye-line, she takes a couple of steps backwards, blowing Filippo a kiss. 

If he didn't want to throttle her so much at the moment, Filippo would wipe a tear of pride from his eye. Instead, he turns to face Niccolò, "oh. Your hair" Niccolò ducks his head, rubbing a hand self-consciously over his freshly cut hair, "yeah, I broke up with my girlfriend…" Filippo's hearing does _not_ go a little static-y at that, still, he tunes back in just as Niccolò finishes, "quite like not having to do much other than run a towel over it" he smiles and Filippo smiles back immediately, he's definitely not thinking of Niccolò and showers. 

Or the fact that Niccolò is single. 

Okay, he's totally thinking about all of those things. 

"So," he steps closer to the piano, sliding onto the bench, Niccolò makes some room, but the bench isn't very big to begin with, Filippo concentrates on his words and does his best to ignore the warm length of Niccolò's legs along his "how's single life treating you then?" 

Niccolò laughs, knocking his shoulder against Filippo's, "s'not bad, I guess. A bit weird" he plays out a soft little tune with his left hand and Filippo tries not to stare at his fingers. 

"What's a bit weird?" he manages to ask, the tendons in Niccolò's wrist shift and Filippo has this weird urge to lick them. 

"I've not really been single in a long while" Filippo can see Niccolò frown from the corner of his eye. It makes him glance over, "s'one of the things she said when she left, that maybe I was more in love with being in a relationship than who I was in the relationship with." 

Filippo snorts, "Were you in love with her?" Niccolò looks at him, fingers going still on the keys "were you?" Filippo asks again and Niccolò nods, his eyes really _are_ the loveliest shade of brown, Filippo shoves the thought away, he's trying to help, not make heart eyes. 

"I was, yeah" Niccolò tells him, tilting his head as he stares intently at Filippo, it makes Filippo swallow. 

"Well there's that, then," he says primly, turning his attention to the piano in front of him, e plonks out _Mary Had a Little Lamb_ with one finger and Niccolò laughs. 

"You're so odd, Fili" his stomach jumps a little, Niccolò reaches over, positioning Filippo's fingers fully over the piano keys, "I like it though" he adds and Filippo looks up to find a soft smile on Niccolò's face, he's leaning into Filippo's side, easy and still too warm, it feels like Filippo's heart is going to beat out of his chest. 

"Good" he manages to get out, Niccolò’ smile widens. 

"Good" he repeats back, his hand is still curved around Filippo's, "you want to learn how to play that for real?" he asks after a moment. 

All Filippo can do is nod.


End file.
